


Running To The Trickster

by Canariae



Series: Running With The Trickster [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canariae/pseuds/Canariae
Summary: Hydra and Shield have been decimated and you've taken over as Captain of the Avengers, but can you and Loki handle the battle that's about to come?Sequel to Running with the Trickster.





	1. Chapter 1

     “I am never drinking again” you grumbled into the pillow. You heard Loki laugh next to you before he turned around and brought you next to him. 

     “Maybe next time you’ll ignore Stark’s need for a party” he told you before kissing your shoulder. You simply groaned in response. 

     “It’s not my fault” you mumbled as you turned around you buried your face into the crook of Loki’s neck. 

     “Oh? Did I miss Stark pouring the drinks down your throat?”  You gently hit Loki in the chest which only earned you a hearty laugh. Instead of arguing more, you kissed his next and closed your eyes again, hoping the headache would just vanish on it’s own. 

     The peace finally ended when a knocking interrupted your attempts to fall back asleep. You groaned and turned away from Loki as he got up to answer it. You shoved your head under the pillow, unwilling to deal with the world for at least a little while longer. 

     “Loki, is (Y/N) up yet?” You could tell it was Natasha even under your pillow. Loki opened the door a little more so she could just make out the shape of you still in bed. 

     “I am uncertain how to answer that, I fear if you try to wake her up further, she will stab someone” he admitted. 

     “Yeah, everyone’s hungover” Natasha admitted before coming into the room. “Wake up sleeping beauty, we need to go over training schedules!” Her yelling caused you to throw your pillow at her, which of course, she dodged. 

     “Yell like that again Widow and see what happens” you mildly threatened as you turned over. She smirked and jumped on your bed, earning another groan from you. 

     “You won’t do anything, you missed us too much” she teased. You rolled your eyes and grabbed Loki’s pillow, hitting her in the face this time. “Well that was rude”. 

     “Good” you mumbled before sitting up. 

     “I’ll go get the coffee ready so you don’t kill the others” Natasha commented, heading for the door before pausing a moment and turning back around. “You have twenty minutes or I’m sending up Thor” she added before leaving your room. 

     “We should probably get ready, I don’t believe that was an idle threat” Loki looked slightly annoyed at the fact that his brother would be sent up, but it also got you out of bed. You nodded your head, agreeing to his statement and headed for the bathroom, turning on the hot shower. 

     You and Loki got ready as quickly as you could, fearing the oaf would come up at any moment and throw you both over his shoulders. You put your wet hair up while you headed down to the kitchen for some breakfast. You were met with the rest of the Avengers already up and in about the same state as yourself. 

     “Does hangovers like this become a frequent issues when you’re an Avenger” Wanda asked. 

     “Hey! We all had fun last night!” Tony defended his choice to have a party last night, even though he was barely awake now. His sunglasses were lopsided on his side and the coffee he had in his hands hadn’t been touched. 

     “Yes, you might want to get use to it” Bruce admitted. 

     “Alright, everyone stop your groaning and have some pancakes” Clint ordered, setting down a few large platefuls of pancakes in the middle of the table. You all happily dug in, forgetting for a moment that most of you were hungover. 

***

      After breakfast was done and you had a few cups of coffee, you were beginning to feel more human again. You got right to work on the training schedule, hoping to get the newbies up to speed with the rest of the Avengers fairly quickly. 

     You had Natasha and Clint teaching them about weapons while Thor and Loki taught them close combat. Bruce would also be evaluated their health and powers to ensure there was no surprises. All in all, you thought it was a pretty good plan. While the newbies were occupied, you were able to get back the training schedule you had before this whole mess started. 

     You started in the gym, you had Loki move the treadmill so you were able to watch the training sessions as they went. You could take notes using Friday as the training session went on and let the others know where you wanted the newbies strength focused. All in all, a pretty productive morning you thought. 

     You got a half an hour on the treadmill, mostly running until you began to feel slightly nauseous. It had been while since you had tried to run any amount, but how did you get this out of shape so quickly? You took in a deep breath and pushed through, hoping your body wouldn’t let you down. 

     “Hey (Y/N), you have a moment?” Tony poked his head into the gym. 

     “Sure thing”, you stopped the treadmill and quickly hopped off, appreciating the well needed break.  “What’s up?” He handed you a tablet with a video on it of Fury pacing back and forth. You were about to ask why you were watching this when Steve came into the room. 

     “I bugged Fury’s offices when we took their files, just to make sure” Tony revealed. You watched the tape a little closer. Steve was clearly being scolded but didn’t seem phased too much by it. You took a deep breath, you hadn’t been prepared to see his face again, even if it was just on video. 

     “Fury warned him about us, he’s gone underground, got rid of all the communication systems I had given him” Tony added. 

     “So we have no way to track his movements, great” you sighed. It was one thing to know you would have to deal with him eventually, but at least you had the peace of mind of a heads up. Now, you had no idea where Steve was or what he was planning, that made you nervous. 

     “We can keep looking” Tony offered and you nodded. 

     “Keep an eye on Fury too, something tells me there both going to be trouble” you told and Tony nodded. You took a deep breath again, looking over at the treadmill and decided against another bout, what you needed was water. 

     “Hey love, done already?” Loki asked as you left the gym. 

     “Yeah, I’m out of shape. I think I spent too much time lounging around the cabin with you” you teased him. He smiled but shook his head. 

     “We did anything but lounge” he countered. You agreed, but still couldn’t help but feeling completely out of shape. “It will probably just take time to get back into a normal routine, you’ll get there love” Loki encourage. You leaned up and kissed him. 

     “Thanks, how is training going?” 

     “They have a lot of potential, we’ll get there”. You and Loki both walked back up to the kitchen so you could get some nice cold water. Once your thirst was quenched, you walked into the living room. Loki sat down and dragged you on top of him, but your usual giggle didn’t come out. 

     “Are you alright, love?” 

     “Fury warned Steve about us, he ditched our only way of tracking him” you admitted and Loki’s gaze hardened. He barely liked the mention of Steve, let alone the sour affect it seemed to have on you. 

     “I won’t ever let him touch you again, we’ll find him” Loki seemed to be sure enough for the both of you, so you smiled and gave him a soft kiss. 

     “I know we will”. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited, because I'm exhausted - I hope it's okay!

     You groaned into your hands, your headache hadn’t let up all day. It seemed to come out of nowhere a week or so ago, and you hadn’t been able to shake it since.  You tried to take some Tylenol, but it didn’t seem to help. You took a deep breath, closing your eyes for a moment, giving yourself as much peace as you could muster until your mission started. 

     It didn’t seem to be a tough one, as far as Tony could tell. New factions of Shield and Hydra had popped up since you put both organizations out of business. Those factions were becoming a problem. You decided to start with Hydra first, they were a bigger threat right now. 

     “Do you still have a headache, darling?” Loki’s voice took you out of your own thoughts. You nodded and removed your hands from your face. 

     “I swear I’m in hell” you complained. He looked worried as he sat down next to you, his hand resting on your knee. 

     “Are you sure you should go on this mission? Maybe you should go get some rest” Loki tried, he knew it wouldn’t work, but he felt better if he tried. You smiled and gave him a kiss. 

     “You know that’s not going to happen, but if it keeps up, I will go see Bruce and ask him to check me out” you told him as a compromise. You had started to think about going to Bruce on your own anyway, something felt off with you lately. 

     “Wheels up!” Tony’s voice echoed through the tower. You took a deep breath and got to your feet, trying to leave the pain of your headache behind and get the job done. Loki followed, his eyes never moving from you, as if he could sense what was wrong if he just looked hard enough.  

     The flight from the tower to Hydra’s new base was brutal for you, but you kept your face as neutral as you could. The last thing you needed was the rest of the team fussing over you as Loki had been doing. 

     “So, you all remember the plan right? Silent but deadly, we don’t want them to know we’re there until it’s too late. Gather as much information as you can” you told everyone again. They all nodded, wanted to finish Hydra off for good this time. You didn’t blame them, it seemed every time you got a leg up on these guys, a new branch would come out of nowhere. It was getting on your nerves. 

     The team went their separate ways, using the buddy system to ensure that everyone’s backs were watched. You moved through the base with precision, ignoring your pounding head as you went. Wanda was behind you, hands at the ready. Her magic had drastically improved over the past few weeks and Loki had been very proud of her progress. 

     You turned a corner, no one was there. Come to think of it, you hadn’t run into any trouble since you started. You began to wonder if this was a trap. You moved on, keeping yours ears alert. 

      “I don’t think they’ll be anything to find (Y/N), all the Hydra agents that were in this base are dead” Natasha’s calm voice came over the comms. You let out a frustrated sigh. 

     “Where are you located?” She gave her you coordinates and you told the others Avengers to congregate there, you needed to figure out who did this. 

     “Who else knows about Hydra?” Wanda whispered, as if something bad would happen if she spoke the question out loud. 

     “I’m not sure, Hydra runs deep, maybe someone in their organization is trying for a power grab” you explained. Wanda seemed to think about it and nod, she didn’t know too much about the organization itself, mostly, she just heard the stories and any debriefing from missions. 

     “We definitely have a problem” Tony growled when you finally got to their location. You gave him a confused glance before walking into the room. Now you knew what he meant. A large symbol was painted on the wall in black and grey pants and you sighed. 

     “Looks like Hydra isn’t the only one rebuilding” you mumbled angrily. 

     “I would bet any money that this was Fury and Steve, they don’t like to lose” Tony folded his arms, casting any angry glance towards the Shield symbol. You mumbled your agreement. 

     “Nothing we can do about it now though” you turned away from the wall. “Look everything over, they may have missed something important” you ordered. The others nodded and filled in the Avengers as they came. Looking around the mess that Shield had created would take a couple of hours at least, so you got started. 

 

     The sun had set by the time you and the team got back to the tower, totally exhausted from the day. You heard the mumbles of ‘goodnight’ as they team headed off to their own rooms. Disappointment was written over everyone’s faces, yours included. Loki followed you silently into your shared bedroom. 

     “Are you alright?” He asked once the door closed. You pinched the bridge of your nose and let out a frustrated groan. 

     “How are those fuckwads always a step ahead of us?” 

      “I’m sorry love, but I do not know this word, fuckwad, I take it from the context that it is a bad thing” Loki’s brows knitted together in confusion. You couldn't help but smile and let a chuckle slip out. You padded over to him and wrapped your arms around his neck. 

      “Sorry, sometimes I forget that you didn’t grow up on Earth. Yes, it is an insult” you admitted. Loki smiled as he wrapped his arms around you, pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

      “Try not to fret darling, he is only a step ahead of us this time, we will get him and on my life, I will see him punished” Loki vowed. It wasn’t the first time he made the vow and you assumed it would not be the last. Seeing Loki so confident boosted your spirits, you could do this, together. 

     “Um miss”; the Jarivs interrupted. “Mr. Stark wanted me to inform you that a dead man is here to speak with you”. You and Loki looked at each other in confusion. He squeezes you tight and brought you down to the living room, where the other Avengers seemed to be in too much shock to really even pay attention to you just showing up. 

     You knew why immediately, the man standing in front of you was impossible. Loki’s hand;s dropped from you, in shock as well. You cleared your throat and moved forward, earning yourself a smile from the man, something to tell you that this wasn’t a dream. 

      “Coulson?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I am going to be using characters from Marvel's Agents of Shield as well however I will work very hard to ensure that there are no huge spoilers from the show. I am mostly just using the characters and setting them up in my own way.

     “Aren’t you dead?” Seemed to be the only words you could get out of your mouth. You were barely aware of how rude they sounded but Coulson smiled anyway. 

     “I was; it didn’t take” he joked. You nodded but didn’t really register the movement of your head. Loki stood next to you, in the exact same state of shock. Standing in front of him was a dead man, a man he killed on one of the worst days of his long life. 

     “Fury lied to us, didn’t he? You were never dead!” Tony accused. 

     “He didn’t really lie, I was dead and Fury found a way to bring me back using alien DNA” Coulson tried to explain. It didn’t seem to help anyone’s confusion. “I can see this is going to take awhile to sink in, do you mind if I get a drink?” No one objected so Coulson walked over to the small bar that Tony had at the edge of the kitchen and poured himself a drink. 

     “I’m sorry”, Loki was the first one to come out of the shock. “I was the reason you died in the first place, and I’m sorry” Loki managed to choke out. You grabbed his hand in reassurance. The battle of New York wasn’t something either of you talked about, you just tried to move on and it seemed that Coulson had too. 

     “Water under the bridge” Coulson waved Loki’s concern off. You couldn’t help but smile. You had all taken it very hard when Coulson had died, this was all very unbelievable. 

     “So, I take it that you’re another secret Fury kept from us,'' you stated. You decided to take a seat, feeling a little lightheaded all of a sudden. Loki was dragged down onto the couch with you, since you hadn’t let go of his hand. You cuddled into him, hoping that your presence would somehow make him feel better, he still seemed to be in shock. 

     “Fury had a lot of secrets apparently, I’m just learning about most of them now” Coulson admitted. You could tell he felt betrayed, Fury was his mentor after all. 

     “You know what’s going on then?” Tony asked, taking a seat in the living room as well. The others shuffled around, getting comfortable. 

     “Now I do” he admitted, leaving out how long it actually took him to learn everything. Next he looked at you. “I swear if I had known what was going on before, what John was, I would have said something to you” Coulson told you. With the mention of John, Loki seemed to snap out of his own shock and held you tighter, as if he needed to protect you from even just the name of your dead husband.

     “So why are you here? Why now?” You asked, a little confused. You could have used him back when you were still on the run, but things had been going pretty smoothly since you had been back. With the exception of your two missing convicts of course. 

     “I have a team; a good team of loyal Shield agents and we would like to offer our help,” Coulson admitted. You nodded your head, your gut told you to trust him. Coulson has always been a good man, and there was no reason to suspect otherwise at the moment. 

     “Can we meet them? See for ourselves if we should really trust them or not?” Bucky asked. He almost startled you; you hadn’t realized he had been standing right behind you. He was paranoid, but he also had a point. You trusted Coulson, but you knew nothing of this team he spoke of, and you obviously had some trust issues when it came to Shield. 

     “Of course, would next week work for everyone? I’m afraid I left them at the base for this little visit, I wasn’t sure how you would all react” Coulson admitted and you nodded, realizing that he was protecting his team. You could understand that, after all, his team probably didn’t know who to trust anymore either. 

     “Yes, as long as there are no emergencies, that should be fine” you answered. He nodded, getting up and fixing his jacket. You got up as well, Loki sticking close to your side as Coulson reached a hand out. You grabbed it and shook it firmly. 

     “I look forward to working with you (Y/N),'' he smiled and so did you. This was good, a bigger team could cover more ground. 

     “I’m sure we’ll do great work” you added. Coulson showed himself out, remembering the layout of the tower from before the battle of New York. You all collectively stood in silence for a moment, wondering if what just happened had been real. 

     “That was weird, right?” Tony asked suddenly. 

     “Super weird” Natasha agreed. 

     “At least it’s an ally” Cling offered, shrugging his shoulders. You agreed with him, it would be easier to find both Fury and Steve if you had some extra help. Right now though, it seemed an impossible task and you were beginning to feel a little overwhelmed. 

     “I think I’m going to go lay down, wake me up if you need me” you told everyone before sleepily walking over to the elevator. It didn’t take long for Loki to catch up with you. 

     “Are you sure that you are feeling alright love? I am beginning to worry, you haven’t seemed like yourself lately” Loki asked, pressing his cool hand against your forehead. You leaned into the touch enjoying the sense of cool. “You don’t seem any warmer than usual, although it is difficult to tell”. 

     “I’m fine, just tired’ you told him. In fact, you had been very tired for a couple of weeks now. No matter how much sleep you got, it never seemed to be enough. You chalked it up to being overworked though, things were still stressful, you would feel better once you had Steve and Fury in your custody. 

     “Okay, I still think you should have Bruce take a look at you” Loki told you sternly. The elevator stopped and you grabbed Loki’s hand, using it to keep you steady as you walked out and towards your room. 

     “Stop worrying, Trickster, I’m fine” you teased, trying to ease his worry. He didn’t seem to believe you though. Finally getting to your room, you collapsed on the bed, curling around a pillow. 

     “Is it okay if I join you?” Loki asked, looking down on you. You laughed, opening your eyes slightly before reaching out a hand and dragging him down with you. 

     “Like you even need to ask”. Loki smiled and cuddled up next to you. 

     “I can’t stand long though love, I have to get to training with Wanda in an hour,” he told you. You didn’t mind, for now, him being next to you would help you relax. You nodded your head, acknowledging that you had heard him. He kissed your shoulder, then your neck and then reached for a kiss on your cheek before closing his own eyes, content with you in his arms. 

~

     “(Y/N), I need you to wake up” a voice begged you. You couldn’t quite make out who it was though as you groaned, not wanting to wake up. You heard someone sighed, and then poke to your shoulder. You simply slapped it away and turned over. 

     “Let me sleep” you mumbled, annoyed at the intrusion. 

     “You’ve slept long enough and missed supper, so get up or I will have Thor and Bucky come up here to wake you”. This time you heard the voice more clearly, instantly recognizing it. 

     “Why are you in my room, Bruce?” You asked, sitting up and blinking the sleep out of your eye. You looked out of the window to see that it was dark out now, how long had you been sleeping?

     “Loki asked, well more like demanded that I come check on you” Bruce admitted. You looked down to see a small medical kit at the foot of your bed. You rolled your eyes, a little more awake now. 

     “You didn’t have to come, Loki is just being a paranoid boyfriend” you told him. You moved to the edge of the bed, trying to stifle a yawn as you stretched. 

     “Still, I would rather not have him pissed at me, if I can help it” Bruce told you, a slight smile to his face. You couldn’t say no to Bruce, and you assumed that Loki knew that, so you gave in with a sigh.

     “Fine, do what you must” you told him, over dramatically. He laughed but went about checking your heartbeat and your blood pressure. Your heart was fine, beating normally as he put it, however your blood pressure was a little low. 

     “Seems like that might be normal for you, if your previous tests are any indication. Have you been feeling ill lately?” You shrugged. 

     “Not ill per-se. Sometimes supper doesn’t seem to agree with me, I have had a bad headache here and there but mostly I’m just tired. I think it’s just the stress not knowing where Steve could be, but I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about” you told him honestly. He looked like he was thinking for a moment. 

     “You’re probably right, but I am still going to get you to come down to the lab to take a blood test, just to be sure” he told you. You rolled your eyes but got off the bed anyway and followed him down to the lab. The tower was quiet, most of the Avengers were probably in bed or getting ready to head to sleep. 

     “Hey Siren, you missed supper!” Tony exclaimed, it wasn’t unusual that he was still up. “What are you doing down here?” 

     “Loki is worried about me, sent Bruce to check on me” you told him. 

     “Ah, being the usual paranoid boyfriend, is he?” Tony laughed and you nodded.  At least you weren’t the only one thinking that Loki was being overly paranoid. You took a seat next to Bruce as he got ready. The needle went in easily and after taking a few vials, you were sent on your way to find Loki. 

     It wasn’t hard to find him, he and Thor were in the gym, training. You walked in but he didn’t take notice to you right away, so you stood there with your arms crossed until he did. When he did, Thor instantly got the upper hand, until Thor noticed you as well and the annoyed look on your face. 

     “What did you do brother?” Thor asked, immediately stopping everything. Loki groaned and got up from the ground where Thor had dropped him. 

     “Nothing you oaf” Loki snapped. He dusted himself off and looked at you. “I’m sorry love, I was worried” he admitted. 

     “You cannot demand that Bruce take care of me, that’s not the way this works. He also thinks your being paranoid, just so you know” you told him, slightly cranky still at being woken up. Loki could tell you weren’t really mad at him though, more or less, you were just trying to make a point. 

     “I am sorry love, but you had promised you would go and you kept putting it off”. He did have a point, but you narrowed your eyes at him anyway. You wondered if you should yell at him or just kiss him, in the end you settled for a sigh and rolling your eyes. 

     “You’re lucky I love you, Trickster” you teased. He broke out into a large smile, barely noticing that Thor had quietly left the gym. He picked you up and swung you around, placing a kiss on the side of your head when he set you back on your feet. 

     “Yes, I am”. 


End file.
